Demon Dean – A Man (Demon) of His Words
by zz5
Summary: "And what I'm gonna do to you, Sammy… Well, that ain't gonna be mercy either." The start of the story follows from end S10ep2 after Sam captured Demon Dean and was on the way back to the men of letters bunker. It diverges from the original show early on in chap 1. Didn't get enough of Demon Dean so decided to make him last longer through this fic Warning: Tortured!Sam
1. Chapter 1: Deanmon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

Demon Dean – A Man (Demon) of His Words

Chapter 1

Deanmon

"And what I'm gonna do to you, Sammy… Well, that ain't gonna be mercy either," Dean said from the back of the impala. Sam looks at Dean through the back view mirror. His expression calm and cool. He was speaking the truth. Sam's insides twist uncomfortably. "This is not Dean," he kept reminding himself…

* * *

Inside the bunker.

"Sammy, let me go," Dean threatened gently as he sits inside the devil's trap.

"No, I'm gonna get Dean back," Sam said as he injects yet another dose into his system.

The expected gnarls followed as the purified human blood makes its way through Deans' veins.

"I am Dean, you son of a bitch! This is a~all me in here and I like it," Dean growled at Sam when he is calmed down enough to speak. "The old Dean is gone for good. What you're doing won't work. I can't be cured. I don't want to be cured. I'm sick of sticking around, all the time, with my pain-in-the-ass baby brother, cleaning up his mess. It's time to man up Sam, it's time to let me go."

Sam stared into those cold hard eyes that are so foreign to him.

"No, I will save you," Sam stepped forward again for the injection. "And you can thank me when you're human," he said over Dean's hollers and then turned and rushed out of the dungeon, unable to stand it any longer.

Dean's agonising shrieks, Dean's intentionally hurtful words, the possibility that the cure will fail, and then what Sam had to do... all came crashing down on him. Sam sighs into his huge left hand that is palming his face, his right arm inconveniently in a sling. He has got Dean back, but this is not the Dean that he knew. Every time he tries to find his brother in the familiar face, he was only to be disappointed with an unfamiliar feature. An old photo of the 2 of them lay in front of Sam, the warm eyes and cheerful smile of his brother shine brightly from the faded picture...

* * *

Back in the dungeon.

Dean sat inside the devil's trap, handcuffed and all, his mind reeling about ways to get out. But he knows the place and also Sam, well enough to think that there is just no way around it. Annoyed, he flexes his wrists against the restraints. It has loosened. The devil's trap confining him to the place feels somehow weaker. A spark of thrill went through Dean. For real this time, he pulls his arm up with force and the cuffs broke apart with general ease. He gets up from his chair-prison and strolls, right across the devil's trap. The bind on his power lifts off completely. Dean stretches his body blissfully. He is free.

* * *

The alarm on Sam's phone went off, it is time for the next shot. He takes a deep breath and heaves himself up, getting ready to face Dean - Demon Dean. As he walks towards the dungeon, Dean's words played back inside his head: "I know what you've done Sammy, to find me. And you know, exactly, what you've done. So tell me, between the 2 of us, who is the real monster?" Dean cocked his head to one side as he poses the delicate question. It was harsh, and brutal, but true. And this is one of the reasons Sam detests facing Demon Dean.

When he arrives at the scene, however, Sam finds himself facing the empty dungeon, doors wide open and totally, absolutely, Dean-less. His heart sinks as a feeling of dread fills up inside him.

"Dean?" He called out anxiously. Without warning, the lights in the bunker went out, replaced by an offending red blinking light and a loud, annoying alarm sound. Dean had put the place on lockdown. A momentary feeling of relief courses through Sam - Dean is still here. But another realisation hits immediately after. He is trapped - with Demon Dean. Sam pulls out the demon-killing knife from his jacket warily and then, he is on the move.

"Sammy! Come out come out wherever you are! Let's have a beer, some heart to heart! That's what you want isn't it?" Dean taunted, his voice echoing throughout the narrow hallways. A hammer in his hand, Dean saunter around the bunker. It didn't take long till he spotted Sam, with his back facing him, checking round the front corner. Soundlessly, Dean walks up behind Sam and swings. Even handicapped, Sam isn't slow. He dodged the attack within a split of a second, the hammer creating a cracking dent in the wall behind, and in the same movement, raises the knife against Dean's throat. Sam takes in short, quick breaths as adrenaline sets in.

"Do it," Dean said, with his eyes turned black, as though goading Sam to wield the blade. Knife tight in his hand, Sam looks straight into those pitch black eyes and his heart wavers.

"I knew it," Dean sneered.

One moment of hesitation is all it takes. Without moving a muscle, Dean flings Sam flying away. He is suspended in the air for one full second, hit the wall behind and crashes painfully onto the ground.

"Look who's psychic now!" Dean boasted loudly.

Groaning, Sam cuddles his right arm that is hurting the most. Had it broke again? Before Sam could recover from the fall, a shower of kicks rain upon him. Each impact feels like a run into with a mini motorbike as they are powered with inhuman strength. Sam is almost under when he sees a shadow towering over him.

"I knew you couldn't do it, Sammy. You weak, pathetic bitch," Dean's superior voice sounded above him.

"Jerk," Sam muttered weakly before a single punch to the face knocks him completely under.

Dean looks down at the unconscious Sam at his feet. As far as he can see, 3 choices lay before him. 1 Kill Sam, 2 Leave Sam be, and 3...Keep his promise (refer to the very first line of this story). Dean smiled, he has decided.

* * *

Sam stirred in his seat. Almost immediately, he became aware of the aches and pains covering various parts of his body. Most prominently, the dizzying pound in his head and the stabbing feeling in his right arm. He tried to move a little and a hot sharp throb in his stomach area suggests there may be internal bleeding too, making him pant heavily from the agony. Before he can focus his gaze on the surrounding, he heard a door opening.

"Rise and shine Sammy," Dean greeted the still stirring Sam.

"Urg..." Sam replied groggily. He is becoming more aware by the second and realised that right now, he is in Dean's room - sitting, tied up on an armless chair. It is bright and quiet all around, the lockdown alert had been turned off.

"You should have let me go when I gave you the choice," Dean said.

"No," Sam retorted stubbornly. A fist to his gut made him doubled over.

"Does feel good to do a little stretching," Dean commented, as Sam spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Dean...don't do this..." Sam muttered. Dean goes forward and presses a palm on Sam's upper thigh, right above the knee.

"Actually, I'll be doing this for a while," Dean replied as smoke started coming off from under his hand, to which Sam winces fiercely in response, clenching his teeth as he holds back a howl. When Dean finally pulls away, the piece of jeans that was in contact with his hand had singed away, exposing the raw, burnt flesh underneath that is red and fuming. "Oh, and if you're counting on Cas to save your sorry ass, you can forget about it," Dean said amidst Sam's grimacing. The bunker is currently winged-proof. It was then that Sam realised the source of that different shade of red staining Dean's clothes. Apart from his blood that is.

"Cas'll find a way," Sam said weakly without much conviction. Dean considers him.

"What about this," Dean suddenly suggests, "You make a deal with me, and I'll let you skip right out of the bunker, good as new."

Sam hesitated. "What kind of deal?" He asked suspiciously.

"A demon deal," Dean replied matter-of-factly. "Promise that you will never try to cure me or let someone else do it. I'll give you a good deal, 50 years, probably more than you'd live. And the best perk, you won't have to go to hell when your lights go out."

Although Cas is of no threat without his grace, it is still safer to keep him out of the equation, just in case. Who knows what kind of connections he still keeps with the great heavens above.

Sam did not answer immediately so Dean continued.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little kiss?" Dean joked, and then said more seriously, "Look, I'm trying to be nice here, Sam. Save trouble for us all. You kiss me goodbye, make sure Cas stays out of my way, and I'll let you guys live," Dean sounded as though he was explaining 1+1=2. "You can go live an apple pie life or...be hunting buddies with Cas, whatever. So, what's it gonna be? Deal? Or die?"

* * *

 **Hi! This is my first ever Supernatural fanfic! It has a total of 4 chapters, will upload Chapter 2 soon~**

 **Preview**

 **Coming soon... Chapter 2: Lesson No. 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Lesson No 1

**Previously on Chapter 1: Deanmon...**

 **"... So, what's it gonna be?Deal? Or die?"**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lesson No. 1

"Just kill me then," Sam said crudely, his voice croaky and is still hunched over from the pain. He didn't even consider it, really. Dean peered down at the battered, bloodied, disheartened Sam.

"Yea, I knew you'd say that," Dean said darkly. "But first, let's have some fun." And it started once more.

Sam woke up again. He wasn't even aware when he had passed out from the torture. He hears a page being turned and looks around to find Dean propped up comfortably on his bed, a bottle of beer in one hand and a copy of the Busty Asian Beauty in another. His gazes appreciative as they linger on the page. Sam lets out a huff of faint laughter.

"Seems like I hit your head too hard," Dean reflected, as he failed to detect the humour that Sam saw in his current situation. It is indeed amusing that Sam has finally found a resemblance to the brother that he was looking for - in Demon Dean's magazine-viewing stance. This is just so Dean that Sam can't help but reminisced at the past.

"By the way, we're low on beer," Dean shook the mostly emptied bottle in his hand.

"I wonder why," Sam replied sarcastically while noticing the dozen over drained bottles scattered around the room. "Let me go, make a quick run to the nearest Wal-Mart. Don't worry, I won't forget the pie," Sam smiled at the familiar conversation.

"Nice try, Sammy. You can keep up that smile when I tear your throat out," Dean threatened causally while flipping the page. And then a moment of eureka hits Sam out of the blue.

"No you won't."

"What did you say?"

"You won't kill me. Don't you realise?" A light is flipped on in Sam's eyes as he rattles on. "You were able to escape the devil's trap because you were becoming more human! That's why the trap can't hold you anymore. There's not enough demon in you to be trapped! Dean, the cure is working!" Sam's face becomes animated with excitement. How did he not see that before? His brother can be saved.

However, as Sam was immersed in his hopeful little bubble, Dean's expression fell and grew ever darker. He set the magazine down on the bed and appears in front of Sam.

"Let me help you. Complete the cure," Sam pleaded, peering up at Dean with his puppy dog eyes. But Dean was not swayed. His eyes turn black again, even the eye whites are completely engulfed by the darkness - the bearing of a demon.

"Unfortunately for you, there's still enough demon in me for this," Dean grabs Sam on his right arm and gives it a violent thug. A sickening crack followed, then came the deafening, uncontrollable howl. The cast on Sam's right arm is no longer holding up together and his swollen arm is now bent at a rather frightening angle. Then, Dean throws one leg across the chair and sits on top the injured Sam. The open wound on his thigh reacts badly to the pressure of Dean's weight, but it is nothing compared to his arm. Dean rests both his arms onto Sam's shoulders and Sam automatically leans away for personal space. Dean, however, leans in, uncomfortably close, his face inches away from Sam's.

"You know, Sam, maybe you're right," he said in a dangerously soft voice. "Maybe I do have some...brotherly feelings left towards you," his left-hand reaches up to play with Sam's hair, twirling it around his fingers. "And it's my job as a big brother isn't it, to teach stuff to my little brother?" Dean asked rhetorically. Without warning, he grabbed a handful of Sam's hair, forcing his head upright, then he pulls back his right arm, the First Blade in his hand. "Alastair taught me this. Lesson Number 1..."

"Dean..no," Sam uttered uselessly and the real torture begins...

"...See, if you do this, the blood doesn't spill so much. Keeps the subject conscious, in pain," Dean explains as he demonstrated it on Sam, like a lecturer conducting his class.

"Don't worry Dean... I'll save you," Sam choked out after another round of yowling. Dean's eyes flash at Sam's words and he twists the blade out of his flesh. He knows that Sam will never give up, so he's not exactly trying to make him do that either. Yet, there is still that twinge of anger and displeasure, for not being able to crack him after all his efforts. He stares down at the stubborn, screaming moose in front of him. A moment later, he spots an unamused smirked - an idea in the making.

"Oh by the way, Sammy, a little divergent from our lesson," Dean sets the First Blade aside. "I just thought of something that I shall correct you for," Dean said after Sam went still. "A misconception on your part," Dean looked straight into Sam's glazed, confused eyes as he continued. "It was never the Winchesters that were cursed, Sammy. It was just you, Sam Winchester. Everything since the very beginning until now, me becoming a demon. Everyone around you, gone." He could see it in Sam's eyes as his words sink in. "Think about it, Mum died, because of you; Jess's death, that's on you; and then Samuel's; Kevin's, they are all-on-you..."

"Shut up!" Sam groaned, seeing what Demon Dean is doing.

"And of course, there's me. Shredded apart and dragged away by hellhounds? Getting tortured in hell?" Dean leans even closer to whisper into Sam's ear, "That kinda hurts."

"Stop...please..." Sam begged in anguish. Dean smiles as his plan took effect. The mental attacks inflict more pain than the physical ones' ever could, as Dean knows full well. Sam is no novelty to pain, having been tortured by the devil himself. But being tortured by Dean, both physically and mentally, that is a whole new level on its own.

"I get it now..." Sam spoke quietly. "It's time we go our separate ways... You are better off..without me. Just let me go and I'll never bother you. You won't see me...ever again," Sam said as he looks up with tears in his eyes. Dean leans back against his bed and stares thoughtfully into those tearful orbs. The silence intensifies.

"Do you really think I'll fall for that?" Dean finally said. "Sam-Sam-Sam,' Dean laughed mockingly, shaking his head.

Sam's irises trembled as the deception fell through. It was never a good chance, to begin with, lying straight into Dean's face. Demon or not, he is still the one person on Earth who knew him best, without even having to possess his mind and body.

"You and I both know, the only time you'll give up is when I carve your heart out and burn your gigantic meatsuit, to ashes~s," Dean hissed. "Cas won't be bringing you back without his grace and there's no reason for other angels to revive an abomination. I was just trying to play safe when I gave you the deal option, get both you and Cas out of my ass once and for all," Dean clarified. "You'll regret your thick-headedness because I change my mind. About killing you that is, now that I know just how - entertaining - it is to keep you around. As promised, it ain't gonna be mercy," Dean's eyes turned inhumanly black as he said so.

* * *

 **Hi all, thanks for reading! And a special thanks to** _ **DemonSkitty**_ **& **_**twilight-5607**_ **for being my first 2 reviewers! :)**

 **Ps: Can't wait for the hiatus to end~**

 **Preview**

 **Coming soon... Chapter 3: Operation Save Sam Cure Dean**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: Op Save Sam Cure Dean

**Previously on Chapter 2: Lesson No. 1…**

"… **As promised, it ain't gonna be mercy," Dean's eyes turned inhumanly black as he said so.**

 **Hi! I realised my Chapter 3 is pretty long so I've split them into 2 parts.**

 **The scene shifts from Dean's room at end of Chapter 2, to the Men of Letters Kitchen at the start of Chapter 3.1. It gives a little insight into Demon Dean's thoughts and struggle~ I've skipped over the rest of "Lesson No. 1" (will leave that to your own imaginations:))**

* * *

Chapter 3.1

Operation Save Sam Cure Dean

Dean sits in the kitchen alone, having just dug out all the alcohol there is. His hand's fondling the First Blade that is bloodied with fresh, red blood. Sam's blood.

He strokes the knife with his bare right hand and then turns it over to look at his palm that is now stained with Sam's blood, the same blood that was being forced through his veins.

This is just a little payback for what Sam had done to him – what he had told him not to; and what he would do if he did. Dean thought nothing of it. Sam knew too well, that he was a man of his words. Well, now he knows he is a demon of his words too.

Suddenly, he feels a little nudge coming from within him – it's the Mark. This isn't the first time that he'd felt it after getting caught by Sam. For now, he is still under control, but he'll need to kill again, soon. The little nudge will only grow and build up inside him till he could resist it no more.

What is he going to do now? "Whatever I want," as he told Crowley back in the bar. But what does he want? Kill Sam? Anyone in his way will have to go. No matter if its Crowley, Cas or...Sam.

But must he really kill him? If he leaves him alone and disappears, it will be almost impossible for Sam to find him, if he doesn't want to be found. But he will try. Stubborn as he is, he will never give up until he cures Dean. Or die trying. His whole life, wasted and withered away from the futile search. Maybe a quick death would be preferred after all...

Dean reaches out for the glass bottle and it shattered in his grip, cutting his hand in the process. The little cuts closed and healed instantaneously, right before his eyes, as though reminding Dean what he really is. A demon.

Demons have no sense of righteousness, no justice, and no love. And Dean is a demon. So why, did Dean trash the douchebag at the bar when he saw him bullying Anne-Marie? Why did he kill cheating Lester instead of his wife? And why, is he fighting the Mark to keep Sam alive? The former two, he could dismiss with thinking that it was just residual muscle memory of what human Dean would do. Regular demons spent years in hell before getting a chance to roam the earth again. Every last drop of "human" in them would have been burnt out by hell fire: their memories, their personality, their humanity...

Dean, though, Dean is different. He returned to his own human body through the power of the Mark. This body which retained all of Dean's traits, all of Dean's reflexes, maybe even some human ones…

But what about Sam? His whole human life, he had been trying to protect his younger brother. Is it merely old habits die hard? Or is it lingering affection that is holding him back?

Demon Dean will do whatever he wants. But what, exactly, does he want?

Suddenly, a thud sound came from the war room outside (the one with the map table), breaking Dean's train of thought. Something being toppled over. Who is it? Not Sam. He can still hear Sam's jagged breathing coming from his room. Dean stood up soundlessly, listening. Silence. Not even footsteps nor breathing. Not human. He strolls out towards the war room where the sound came from. It is a trap to lure him over. Dean knows that, but he has nothing to fear. He is the biggest bad in town, no demon can overpower him.

* * *

Dean arrives in the war room, First Blade in his hand. No one's there. He paces the perimeter, sniffing at the air. No trace of sulphur. He tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes in slight concentration. In a flash, he materialises at the opposite end of the map table, the entrance to the library framing his silhouette.

"Cas. I see you got your mojo back," Dean greeted the trench-coated angel who is standing right behind where Dean was, half a second ago.

"Dean," Cas turned to face him, his expression solemn and an angel blade in his hand.

"So, how did you get past my paintings? Ah... Crowley," Dean realised before Cas could reply.

"You called?" Crowley appeared behind Dean, at the center of the library.

"You betrayed me. Again," Dean stated uncaringly as he positions himself strategically to keep both entities in view.

"That's why I'm here. Can't have a knight of hell coming after me with no backup, can I?" Crowley explained. "And for the record, you broke up with me first."

"Well, what can I say, I am a demon," Dean smirked.

"And I'm Crowley," the king replied, unamused. "I reckoned Moose must have dropped the ball when the First Blade went missing. Alerted feathers over there and here you have it – the A-team," Crowley said, somewhat proudly.

"The First Blade…" Dean nodded slowly, understanding now that it had been a mistake to summon the First Blade (to use it on Sam).

"It's over, Dean, you can't fight us both," Cas said conclusively.

Dean weighs his chances and it sure isn't good. If only he can take down one of them first. That will give him much better odds in the fight - a one to one instead of two.

An angel at full power, an experienced one at that – Dean knows his fighting style, so there may be a chance, but it won't be easy. The King of Hell, on the other hand, less powerful, but crafty, sly, cunning… Dean has to make the first move before he gets cornered even further, and he has to make a choice. Now.

"Cas, you really don't learn, do you? Working with Crowley again?" Dean exaggerates his disapproval. Sarcastic, stalling.

"This is a necessary alliance as..." Cas began and in one instance, Dean vanishes on the spot and appears behind Crowley, the First Blade swinging. Then, he hits an invisible wall. Crowley turns around expectantly.

"I tried to warn you. Can't do this without _back-up_ ," both of them look up at the same time.

"Devil's trap," Dean growled through gritted teeth.

"I made a few modifications, it's the strongest devil's trap there is. It complements my power to restrict your movements," Cas said in a grave voice. "…as you gave me no choice, Dean," he continued on from his earlier sentence.

Dean glares daggers at the both of them as he bares his teeth. This time, he is well and truly, trapped.

* * *

 **Side Note: In the actual show, Sam gave Crowley the First Blade in exchange for intel on Dean. In this story, I've assumed that Dean has the ability to summon the First Blade when he is no longer restrained by the Devil's Trap.  
** **Also, I wrote that Sam used his own purified blood to cure Dean, which differs from the show.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: Op Save Sam Cure Dean

**Continuing from Chapter 3.1: Operation Save Sam Cure Dean…**

… **Dean glares daggers at the both of them as he bares his teeth. This time, he is well and truly, trapped.**

 **Chapter 3.1 ended with Dean getting caught by Cas & Crowley in the men of letter's library. The scene shifts back to Dean's room at the start of Chapter 3.2.**

* * *

Chapter 3.2

Operation Save Sam Cure Dean

Sam hears the door opening and his muscles instinctively tense up in response. Not that he is afraid of Dean, just not a fan of the pain.

Dean had not talked much about his time in hell, since years ago. So naturally, Sam did not explicitly know, just how masterfully skilled Dean has been in the art of torture - until now.

Even so, he could not bring himself to fear Dean. It is not Dean exactly, but it's still Dean. And somehow, he knows that Dean will never kill him, even in his demon form. … Or at least, there's a part of him that doesn't want to kill him, despite claiming that he will, numerous times.

"Sam. He did this to you..."

"Cas?" Sam squinted through his puffy eyes at the familiar voice.

Castiel raises his hand and presses two fingers onto Sam's forehead. A feeling of relief spreads through his entire body. He is healed.

"Cas, you got your grace back," Sam noticed in surprise as Cas ripped off his restraints.

"It's not mine, but it'll do," Cas replied.

"Great, we need a plan to capture..."

"We've got the demon back in the dungeon," Cas assured him. Sam paused for a second at Cas's choice of word.

"It's Dean, Cas," Sam corrected him.

"Sam, that demon is not your brother, not really," Cas disagreed, leading the way towards the dungeon.

"I know, but underneath all that demon swag, it's really, still, Dean," Sam said thoughtfully.

Cas quietly considers what Sam had just said.

"And who's "we"?" Sam was abruptly reminded of Cas's curious use of pronoun.

Castiel seems a little reluctant as he answered, "It's Crowley."

They reach the dungeon then and walk right into the middle of a staring competition between the king and the knight of hell. Their entrance disrupted the competition as they turn their attention to the two newcomers instead.

"Hello Moose," Crowley addressed Sam, who gave him a look of distaste and chose to ignore him.

"So, we continue with the cure?" Sam looked at Cas.

"Yes, it's the only way," Cas replied with a sigh.

Sam nods his agreement and goes to fill the syringe with his purified blood.

"Do it and I will kill you," Dean vowed as Sam walks towards him with the needle in his hand. Sam stabs it into Dean's arm. There is a moment of silence and then a resounding howl echoes around the dungeon when Dean tried - and failed - to contain the agony. Cas frowns heavily at the excruciating curing process that Dean had to endure, and even Crowley looks as though there is a hint of pity mix within his calculating eyes.

"I will kill you all!" Dean swore, his voice trembling and his black eyes gleaming with rage.

"Just hang in there, you'll be fine," Sam reassured Dean, and was at the same time convincing himself, that his brother will not be suffering much longer.

"I'll really miss those beautiful eyes," Crowley chipped in at the back.

Sam walks back to Castiel's side. "Why are you still here, Crowley?" Sam asked with unconcealed irritation.

"I have to know, if a knight of hell will be on my tail and I'm guessing you won't be bothered with an update?" Crowley replied snarkily.

Sam tries to keep his annoyance under control as he goes to fill another shot with purified blood and injects it into Dean's system. This time, Demon Dean passes out while withstanding the pain.

"Dean? Dean?! Hey, Dean!" Sam shook him anxiously.

"He's alright Sam, he's alive," Cas calmly pulled Sam away from the unconscious Dean.

"Cas, you know, I don't get it. Why did Dean still want to be a demon even though he was cured enough to escape the devil's trap?" Sam's voice was filled with worry. Maybe something is wrong with the cure after all?

"Because, genius, demons do not suffer from regrets or any humanly emotional dramas." Crowley answered before Cas could. "No need to care about hurting those around you or kill yourself over every wrong decision you've ever made. Demons, are free of humans dilly-dally."

Crowley glances at Sam, who looks back with a half-distrustful demeanour at Crowley's sudden insights, though he did think that what Crowley said makes some sense.

"Feelings," Crowley summarised in one simple word, what he'd just said.

"I agree with Crowley," Cas asserted, much to Sam's surprise. "Human emotions can be overwhelming," he stated from past experience. "Being a demon frees Dean from all the guilt and responsibilities he placed upon himself."

Sam looks back at the senseless Dean and feels that he can understand now. The burden that comes along with a human soul; the emotional pain, and self-reproach when you let down the ones that you love the most...

Even Sam couldn't lift all that off Dean's shoulders, all those needless guilt and responsibilities that human Dean felt towards Sam and everyone around them who had died, whom they had let down, whom they could not save…

If being a demon means being free of all that, could Sam blame him for wanting that peace of mind?

* * *

Dean wakes up just in time for the next shot. Sam holds on to the syringe and goes towards Dean.

"Sam, don't do this..." Dean said in a pleading voice, a vulnerable side that he had not shown since he went dark side. Sam raises the syringe. "I beg you, this is all I want. Sammy, please…" Dean begged in a soft voice, his voice breaking on the last word. Sam stops his hand in mid-air as he looks into Dean's sincere, imploring green eyes that seem so human. If this is all he wants...

Just then, Cas steps forward and takes the syringe from Sam's hand, injecting it into Dean without delay.

"It's the demon inside that's talking, Sam," Cas reminded kindly as he returns Sam the empty syringe.

"Yea... I know," Sam lied as he watches the yelling, trashing Dean.

Dean fainted again, and this was supposed to be the last shot. All three: human; demon; and angel hold their breath, awaiting the result when Dean opens his eyes.

* * *

 **Hi again! Thanks for taking time to read this Chapter~**

 **Just a short writer's review:**

 **It had been a bit more of a challenge to think of Crowley's dialogue compared to Sam's, Dean's and Cas's (his level of sass and snark is beyond me!).** **Considering my lack of classy, poetic tendencies ( & maybe a lack of connection with Crowley on a spiritual/demonic level XD), I'm fairly glad with how he turns out~**

 **Preview**

 **Coming soon… Chapter 4: Welcome Back**

 **It's gonna be a short one compared to Chapter 1-3. But you can look forward to some funny, interesting Sam/Dean/Cas interactions ;)**

 **Feel free to type out any questions or comments in the review :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome Back

**Previously on Chapter 3: Operation Save Sam Cure Dean…**

… **this was supposed to be the last shot. All three: human; demon; and angel hold their breath, awaiting the result when Dean opens his eyes.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Welcome Back

It seems like forever when Dean finally raises his head. Eyes momentarily black and then they shed to reveal the beautiful green underneath.

Sam sprinkles holy water at Dean's face, to which Dean closes his eyes in response, neither burning nor struggling.

"Welcome back, Dean," Sam said with happiness and deep relief that emanates from his entire being.

"Hey..." Dean groaned, voice still raw from all the bellowing. Sam and Cas rush forward to untie him, leaving Crowley alone in the shadow.

"Guess that's my cue," Crowley said with a tinge of regret and vanishes into thin air. No one gave any attention to his silent exit or sudden lack of presence. They're both too preoccupied with this precious moment of true reunion with Dean, brought about by a (previously uncertain) success of the cure.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean muttered as Cas frees him from the restraints.

"You're welcome," Cas replied simply, warmly.

Sam helps Dean up from the chair and is about to administer the standard, minute-long, thank-god-you're-back, reunion hug on Dean when he is abruptly interrupted - by Dean himself.

Once he got off the chair, Dean immediately began checking Sam all over. His arm, his head, his stomach …

"Dean… I'm fine.. Woah, hey… Cas healed me... Dean, seriously.. Cas, tell him!" Sam turned to Cas for help as he is being frantically manhandled.

"Yes, Sam is completely healed. There will be no lasting wound," Cas confirmed, "physically," he added as an afterthought while Dean finally stops with his physical examination.

Castiel's short, simple response has had Sam going through a rollercoaster of expressions, which was rather comical, as he went from an "I told you so" directed at Dean; to relief, for the end of Dean's manhandling; and then to a "?! ?!" at Cas's unhelpful (to say the least) afterthought, when words simply failed him.

"Sam," Dean gazes into Sam's eyes and then quickly looks away, "I'm..."

Sam pulls Dean into a crushing hug before he could finish his sentence. There's no doubt from his expression, what he was just about to say.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologise. Thanks for coming back," Sam said with emotion. Dean returns the hug but pulls back in a brief.

"Sammy, what I did to you… What I said..." Dean shook his head as his face cringes at the recent memory, his eyes swivel away again to avoid Sam's.

Sam, however, is looking intently into Dean's clear green ones and is gratified of what he sees there - his brother, in flesh and blood and soul.

"Dean, it wasn't you, I know that," Sam said understandingly.

Just then, Cas, who had been silently observing the brothers' exchange, looks at Sam in sudden confusion and cuts in innocently, "I thought you were confident it was still Dean "underneath all that demon swag"." Sam's inconsistency had left Cas befuddled.

Sam tore his eyes away from Dean's to give Cas a second exasperated look, "Cas, not helping!" he exclaimed.

Cas looks from Sam to Dean. It seems like he has finally caught on this time.

"I'm sorry. I must have… misinterpreted Sam's remark of how you were still yourself, in essence, while you were a demon," Cas was telling Dean. "Please forgive my interruption," he then said to the both of them.

"… …"

"… …"

"… …"

A moment of awkward silence ensued as both brothers stare at Cas in utter speechlessness while Cas looks back, with no intention to break the silence.

In the end, it was Dean who recovered first.

"Sammy, give it a swing, go on," he requested out of the blue and positions himself to receive the blow.

"No, dude... No. I'm not knocking you out when you just woke up," Sam tried to reason when he realised that Dean was being serious.

"It'll make me feel better! Come on!" Dean insisted.

"You asked for it," Sam rolled his eyes. He clenches his right hand into a fist, recoils, and snaps forward. He didn't go easy at all - the torturing did hurt quite a bit.

There was an audible cracking sound, and a trickle of blood appears at a corner of Dean's mouth. Dean wipes it away easily and then cranks his jaw back in position. Apparently, it was hit dislocated.

"Come on, you can do better than that," he gibed, trying to provoke Sam into a second hit. Sam lets out a huge internal sigh.

"Probably," he agreed sarcastically, "but I haven't exactly had a lunch break after "Lesson Number 1". Why don't you do some "nesting" and feed us up instead," he cleverly convinced Dean into other ways of making amendments to him.

* * *

As Sam and Dean sit around the kitchen table with food on their plates and Cas watching over them at the side, their hearts are momentarily at peace with the world. No matter what problem that comes along with the Mark of Cain, they will face it like they always do - _together_.

~ The End ~

* * *

 **End of (main)story guys!~ Hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I did!**

 **Final review on Demon Dean – A Man (demon) of His Words:**

 **As the very first one of my Supernatural fanfic, it had turned out better than I expect :)**

 **It was really fun and generally easy, to come up with their conversations. Probably because I could hear their voices in my head while I write (guess that's the side effect of being a long time spn fan ^^) It was the easiest to write for Sam and Dean since I knew them the longest, followed by Cas, then Crowley.**

 **I think I've made Castiel more clueless than he actually is in season 10. He sounded more like the awkward angel in those earlier seasons, who was still unfamiliar with the human ways X)~ *We know that he has improved loads since then~***

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing "Demon Dean – A Man (Demon) of His Words"!**

 **I would also like to say a big "Thank You!" to my first reader – NYT – who has been pressured.. I meant persuaded (by me:p) into reading and reviewing this story, even tho she has never watched Spn before~ ‹3 #friendshipgoals XD**

 **I have one more fic - a one-shot, which I'll probably upload at a later date. Do look out for it if you're interested in stories with young Sam, young Dean, and John!**

 **Ps: twilight-5607, you can find the video that I was referring to in the review by searching "Supernatural: S09E11 - Meet Cain" on Youtube.** **I tried to put up the full link but it somehow didn't appear in the review (am new to this website so still not very sure of how it works, sry!›‹)**


	6. Side Story: Staring Competition

**Never thought I would post another chapter for this story but here it is~**

 **I was re-reading this fic (againXD), as a reader instead of its writer, and found myself wondering: What did Crowley and Demon Dean talk about in Chapter 3.2, when Cas went to get Sam and they were left alone in the dungeon? And thus this short chapter was born.**

 **It could have been integrated smoothly into the main story but I didn't want to rewrite any of the chapters (I'm happy with the way they are~) so I made it a side story instead ^^**

* * *

Side Story

Staring Competition

Dean is back inside the bunker's dungeon. Castiel and Crowley had him trapped - nice and tight - so there's no way he can break the chains on his own again. However, he is not alone in the dungeon.

"Crowley," Dean called out.

"Yes, darling?" Crowley replied flippantly.

"I want to make a deal. With you," Dean offered carefully.

Crowley looked at him in mild surprise as he paces the perimeter of the devil's trap.

"You are, already, a demon, Dean. You have no chips to deal," Crowley reminded him amusedly.

"Not talking about a demon deal, Crowley. I want to make a normal, regular deal," Dean clarified. Crowley continues his pacing while considering Dean with piqued interest as Dean continues. "You free me from this bunker and I'll join you – to rule hell; to make hell… great again," Dean smiled as he presented this very straight forward offer.

It was something that Crowley had proposed to him before he got himself captured by Sam, but he had turned it down. He had enjoyed his newfound freedom when he was reborn as a demon and had no interest whatsoever in being Crowley's right-hand man; or his grand plan to rule the world. And so, he only had one word for Crowley then when he asked…

"Pass," Crowley replied with the exact answer that Dean had given him.

"Pass?" Dean repeated with surprise. "This is what you want," he pointed out.

"It was. But I have come to realise that I was simply too… idealistic," Crowley reflected upon himself.

"You're not. I promise I'll work with you…" Dean tried to persuade but Crowley cut him off.

"You're lying," he said confidently.

"I'm not," Dean insisted calmly, yet firmly.

Crowley stands at the edge of the devil's trap facing Dean, and he stares down at him while he stares back.

"You are different from other demons, Dean. You might've realised that yourself. But regardless. It doesn't matter if you're human or demon, you are, still – Dean Winchester. You play by your own rules… You report to no one… You are – _uncontrollable._ And I'm not stupid enough to try again," Crowley said.

Both Dean and Crowley hear it as two pairs of footsteps travel their way, becoming louder with every step.

"Last chance, Crowley. No regrets?" Dean asked as a final attempt to sway, but Crowley just looks at him with his calculating eyes and Dean looks right back.

The two demons (once besties) stare unblinkingly at each other as they engage in this unannounced staring competition, till the two newcomers arrive into their midst. Ps: No one won.

~ The End ~

* * *

 **I believe this is really the last chapter for "Demon Dean"~ Internship coming up so I'll get busy real soon, hope I can finish the two fics that I'm currently working on and more before end of this hol~**

 **Writer's Random Rant (!Season12 spoiler!):**

 **Season 12 Finale! Love the 2-part finale that they did this time round~~ It actually crossed my mind, months before, that one possibility is they might kill off all the characters except Sam and Dean, but I so did not think that it would really happen O.O Now we'll have to wait till Oct for Season 13** **#hellatusbegins** **›‹›‹›‹ So, I'm going to bed now - somebody _wake me up when September ends_ , thanks! X)**


	7. Sequel 1: Nightmare of The Worst Kind

**Previously on Chapter 4: Welcome Back…**

… **As Sam and Dean sit around the kitchen table with food on their plates and Cas watching over them at the side, their hearts are momentarily at peace with the world. No matter what problem that comes along with the Mark of Cain, they will face it like they always do -** _ **together**_ **.**

 **I was wrong - about the side story being the last chapter. No surprise there (about me being wrong). Xp**

 **This chapter was inspired by:  
** **Episode 10x17: "Inside Man" – When Sam rushes into Dean's room in the bunker as Dean was shouting his name while having a nightmare.**

 **Warning: Contains an extract of "Lesson No. 1" flashback. Tortured!Sam**

* * *

Sequel

Nightmare of The Worst Kind

"No! ... No, stop... Sam! No... Please... stop...! Sam! ... Sam! No... Sammy!"

Dean's bedroom door bursts open and in comes Sam, with a gun in his hand, pointing to the ground. He gave the room a thorough, sweeping search with his highly alerted eyes. It soon became apparent that the threat is real - in Dean's head.

Sam relaxes his stance and keeps the weapon into his back pocket. His doleful eyes fall upon the trashing Dean.

"Sammy! No... Stop... please, stop...!" Dean continued yelling in his unconsciousness.

"Dean... Hey, Dean, wake up! ..." Sam shook him on the shoulders as he tries to pull him out of his nightmare. Large beads of sweat line up across his forehead and his black t-shirt is also completely soaked and clinging to his skin.

"Noo!" Dean jumps up from his bed into a sitting position as Sam successfully arouse him.

However, as soon as he caught sight of Sam, his eyes widened with heightened terror and immediately leans away from him, shuffling backwards on his bed.

"Hey, hey... Relax. It's me..." Sam took a step back to give him some space.

Dean looks around frenziedly for a moment, then he fixes his terrorized eyes on Sam for a second before looking down at his own two hands, that had been clenched into tight fists. Making a conscious effort to release them, he turns both around to have his palms facing up.

Finally, his accelerated breathing begins to slow.

"You alright?..." Sam asked hesitantly.

Dean throws him a quick glance and as he regains his composure, his expression rearranges from fear to one of embarrassment.

"Yea... 'm fine," he mumbled.

Sam sighs.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Huh?... Nothing. Go back to sleep," Dean chased.

"What did I do?" Sam continues asking.

"What?" Dean said in real confusion this time.

"What was I doing? In your nightmare? You were yelling at me to stop," Sam informed him.

Dean paused for a moment at what he just said.

"That's right. You were drinking all my beer. I yelled at you to quit it but you wouldn't," Dean said carelessly.

Sam raises his eyebrows in non-amusement. It has been Day 3 since Dean was cured by Sam, Cas and Crowley, but it is obvious that he hasn't gotten over it.

"You dreamt that I was hunting you," Sam assumed. "- Demon-you." He clarified.

Dean shrugs impartially.

"It's nothing, alright. I'm fine. Man... just go 'ready," Dean sighed in chagrin. "... feel like a friggin' 4-year-old..." he muttered under his breath, drawing parallel of his situation to parents running into their crying kid's bedroom, who is screaming from a particularly scary nightmare. And in this case, Sam is the parent while he is the stupid kid.

Sam didn't go away, however. Instead, he pulls a chair from behind and sits right by Dean's single-sized bed. He also noticed Dean's "nonchalant" attempt to put as much distance as possible in between them, shuffling back till he's leaning against the wooden headboard of his bed.

"Dean. You don't have to be afraid of me. It's over. I won't hurt you," Sam reassured, speaking slowly and calmingly.

"I know," Dean replied, looking away. Sam looks intently into his face and is confused by what he sees there. Dean is telling the truth but there is still fear, albeit controlled, in his eyes. And also, besides the shame at being caught screaming from an illusion, is that... guilt that he's showing?

Then, something clicked in Sam's head - the way Dean looked at his room when he just woke up, dazzled, as though he's still trapped in his nightmare; the way he looked at his hands; the way he's avoiding him for the past three days; and the way he eyes the chair that he now sits... It happens to be the exact same chair that he had him tied to during "Lesson Number 1".

He should have known better. Dean is not afraid _of_ him - he is afraid _for_ him.

Although his room had been scrubbed clean of any traces of the recent event (thanks to Cas and his borrowed mojo), his memories, however, remain. He is not afraid that Sam would hurt him, but that he would hurt Sam.

 _[No! Sam... Stop!... Please... stop!]_ That fear in his voice, Dean wasn't yelling at Sam to stop hunting him, he was pleading with Demon Dean, to stop torturing his.. their - little brother.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed in exasperated realisation. "I thought we've been over this!"

And Dean looks away in further embarrassment at having his nightmare exposed.

"I can't control my dreams, can I!" Dean retaliated.

"It's not just the dreams. You've been trying to stay away from me for like, the past three days," Sam accused.

"No, I haven't," Dean denied.

Sam pressed his lips together, and then he gets up from the chair to sit on the bed instead. Immediately, Dean redraws his left leg that is closest to where Sam sits and instinctively clenched his hands into balls of fists.

Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean for his instant reflex reaction, effectively proving his point.

"Ya. Fine, I've been keeping a distance," Dean admitted as he slowly straightens his leg. "I mean.. how are you not angry, or..or spooked out? At all?" Dean cried incredulously. "I remember what I did, Sam. All of it. And I can tell you... I wasn't holding back," Dean said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Demon Dean: [Hey, Sam. Don't die just yet, I'm not done with you.]_

 _Sam stirred in his seat. His entire body drenched, from head to toe, in his own red, wet, blood._

 _Dean casually sticks the blade into his arm and slices it wide open, stabbing in so deep that the tip of the blade is scraping at his bone. The corresponding scream is heart-wrenching, to any decent being that hears it._

 _Dean lets out an amused smirk. This is the loudest that he'd screamed yet – and it's still early._

 _Demon Dean: [You're gonna lose your voice like that, Sammy.]_

 _And he digs his fingers into the open wound, burning it as he goes, while Sam hollers in anguish._

 _Demon Dean: [Hey, you wanna know how loud you can go? Take a pick – here… here… or here?]_

 _Dean trails the blade along different parts of Sam's body._

 _Sam: [Dean… Stop…]_

 _Sam said with jagged breath. Dean thought about it and smiled as he came up with something "interesting"._

 _Demon Dean: [Ok. Scream your loudest for me and maybe I'll stop – for five minutes. Go on.]_

 _Sam snorted at the demeaning request and kept his silence, not going to play along with his sick game._

 _Demon Dean: [No? Well, you were never great at following orders... I guess I'll just have to make you do it -]_

 _And he jams the blade once again into his flesh, cutting through skin, fats and muscles._

 _Another terrible scream… and another savouring smile…_

 _Ends Flashback_

* * *

"I know," Sam replied. "I'm not saying it didn't hurt like hell (literally)..." Unfortunately, Sam too, remembered every moment - every moment when he's conscious at least. After all, that is not something one can easily forget.

"...but I don't blame you for it cause that wasn't the real you! So, get over it already and stop with all these guilt trip," Sam said with finality. He had hated the torture, and the humiliation, but he would never have faulted Dean for it – the real Dean.

In some way, he didn't even hate Demon Dean for what he had done, as he knew that somewhere in there, he had fought against his demonic nature; his instinct; and the irresistible Mark, to keep him (barely but still) alive.

"Ya, sure, I'll just forget that I stuck a teething blade through my brother's guts; breaking his already broken arm; and laughing, while he choked on his own blood. Sure, I'll get over it. Easy. Why not?" Dean said sarcastically. And those were not even half of what he had done.

"Dean... Ok, look, you told me yourself, when I came back from the Cage, that whatever the soulless-me did, it wasn't on me..." Sam reminded.

"That's different. My soul was still in me, as a demon. I did all that I did and I enjoyed it," Dean shot him down at once.

"Ya, because demon souls are twisted, Dean," Sam told him, but he doesn't look convinced. Then, Sam tried another angle.

"Ok, tell me, what demon-you said, about me killing mum and Jess... Did you really mean that? The real you? You really thought that it was I who killed them?"

"No. You know I don't," Dean said immediately. Then, he added after a pause, "And I said it cause I wanted to crack you, and I knew you'll be stupid enough to believe me," Dean recalled.

"... Right," Sam decided not to comment on his gibe. And then his eyes lit up as he thought of something, "That's it! See? Even demon-you didn't mean what you said, you just said it cause.. you know what makes me tick and you were being a jerk! Because that's what demons do!" Sam said animatedly.

Dean thought about it, and seems able to accept what he said. But it isn't over just yet.

"I nearly killed you, Sam. I wanted to - like a few times," Dean confessed.

"Well you didn't."

"Ya, cause it's so much more fun to hear you scream your guts out!" Dean divulged on demon Dean's psyche.

Sam lets out a deep sigh through his nose. Of course, Dean wouldn't be Dean if he didn't find a way to blame himself.

"Fine. What do you want me to do? Shall I tie you to a chair - return the favour?" Sam gestured to the one beside the bed. "Will you call it even then? That what you want?"

Dean huffs and looks away with a roll of his eyes, knowing that Sam is just saying it.

"Dean. Seriously. What do you want me to do?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing! Alright? I'm dealing with it-"

"Are you?! Cause all I see is you killing yourself over it - over nothing!" Sam raised his voice agitatedly.

"You know... I'd rather do you over with one round than see you beating yourself up like that," Sam told him.

That caught Dean's attention as he raised his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"Really?" The scepticism is clear despite his quiet voice. Then, he moves his hand to reach underneath the pillow and pulls out a silver knife.

With a flick of his wrist, he's got the blade pointing inwards as he held out the handle towards Sam.

It was with an element of surprise that Sam takes over the knife.

Dean bounces off the headboard and sits up straight, crossed-legged on his bed, with his arms resting on each of his knees.

Sam held the knife by his side, looking lost and uncertain. How did this… What is going on?!

"Do it," Dean prompted lightly. Sam looks up to meet Dean's eyes and in an instant, both brothers flashback to the unnerving moment when Sam held Ruby's knife against Demon-Dean's throat.

It is obvious that this time round, Dean had said it as a suggestion, with no threat or underlying menace behind his words. There was no similarity, besides the same two words being spoken, by (kind of) the same person.

Triggered, partly by the memory, Sam tightened his grip on the knife and held it up, in between him and Dean.

Dean drops his gaze onto the knife, with not a single trace of fear in his demeanour. The same cannot be said for Sam, however, who has had his hand frozen in mid-air.

If seen without context, the picture that we have here can certainly be muddling. Even though it is Sam, who has got a sharp object in his hand this time, the conflicted, and even fearful expression on his face stand in stark contrast with Dean's serene attitude, which does not coincide with his position as the weapon wielder.

Is it true that he'd rather stick a knife into his own brother than see him torture himself mentally? Will he do it if it helps to clear Dean of his guilt? Despite saying so while getting a little agitated before, he definitely wasn't thinking it through in its entirety. Also, it seems much easier said than done, when he's got an actual, corporeal knife in his hand...

Maybe this is indeed better. Sam knows, as a matter of fact, that it will be kinder to impose physical pain than emotional torment in the case of Dean, who'd always put too much weight on himself. But can he really bring himself to do unto Dean, what Demon Dean had done to him? With his soul intact and wholly his own?

Dean waited. Sitting unmovingly on his bed, he waited. When he peers up, he can see the conflict playing out transparently on Sam's face. Staring unblinkingly at the knife, Sam had steeled himself, a couple of times, but still, he couldn't do it. Although this "little exercise" is supposed to let them "get even", it seems more like an ordeal for Sam alone, than it was to be meant for Dean. And Dean could really understand the depth of Sam's words now, when he said that he'd rather do this, than see him agonizes over his abhorrent deeds.

It is apparent, which is the one that is truly suffering in this second round of "Lesson Number 1". And it doesn't seem fair... to do this to Sam - again... just to reduce that crushing guilt of his.

At this thought, Dean raises a hand and places it over Sam's and the knife. Sam's arm lowers at the pressure, and he relinquishes the blade willingly enough when he feels a light tug from his hand.

His eyes followed the silver blade until it goes out of sight as Dean slides it back underneath his pillow. Sam looks up to meet Dean's eyes.

"It's ok. Forget it," Dean said calmly.

"Dean, I just... I want my brother back. _I need - my brother back_ ," Sam told him with utmost sincerity.

"Yea, I hear you. I'll trynna wrap my head around it," Dean said.

"You'll let this go?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I will," Dean affirmed.

"You promise," Sam repeated.

"I'm a man of my words," Dean merely said.

Sam stared into his unwavering eyes for a second and nodded, contented with what he sees. He claps his left hand on Dean's right shoulder and pats it twice while getting up from the bed. Sam takes it as an improvement that he didn't flinch away from the touch.

He also noted that his shirt is still soaked in sweat. As he passes the drawers, he pulls out a random shirt and tosses it over.

"Try and get more sleep," Sam instructed while holding the door ajar.

"Yes, mum," Dean replied lazily as he changes into the dry t-shirt.

Sam rolls his eye and swings the door shut. He knows it won't be easy - to forget - especially when it's Dean Winchester. But he also knows that it will get better. That he will _try_ to get better.

Because he is Dean Winchester - A man of his words.

* * *

 **I wasn't even re-reading this story when the idea of this little sequel pops up to me~ (Though I did re-read it afterwards, haha~)**

 **Quoting Chuck, a creator is probably not supposed to have favourites and should love all his/her creation equally but I really do have a soft spot for my "first-born" - "Demon Dean – A Man (Demon) of His Words"~ :p Well, I guess "Demon Dean" is my Lucifer~ (how fitting! XD)**

 **Has a tingling idea of a short, second, sequel chapter but haven't decide whether to write it or not~ So, I'm not gonna say this is the last chapter (cause I don't wanna bite myself on the tongue again) but also, don't wait on a next chapter cause I can't promise that it will come :p**

 **Writer's Random Rant (!Season13 spoiler!): The wait is ooover! XD Episode 13x01 is sooo awesome, a real great start to Season 13! Jack is an interesting character and my favourite scene in the episode is when Sam was telling Jack what to say as they were giving Cas a hunter's funeral :'( The way Jared delivered it is just –** _ **epic**_ **~ And also, how Dean was listing out all whom they'd lost…›‹ The last scene with Mary and Lucifer in the apocalyptic world looks exciting too! I think we're in for another great season guys! ;)**


	8. Sequel 2: Too Nice

**This really should be the last chapter, I think~ Hope you have fun reading it~ Cheers! :)**

* * *

Sequel

Too Nice

Seven days. It's been seven days. A whole week. Sam sits at the War Room table, sipping at the cup of hot coffee that Dean had brewed for him. And he wonders – just how long is this gonna last?

Ever since that night when Sam caught Dean with his nightmare, Dean had made good on his promise – to try. He really did. He no longer avoids Sam around the bunker, or approach him with an invisible ten-foot pole in hand. However, he is far from being back to normal.

Sam had noticed since Day 1, the intentional change in his brother's attitude towards him. Making him coffee in the morning; fixing up their meals; doing all the laundries; ironing Sam's clothes without beer… It is obvious that Dean has decided to make amendments by being nice to him. And it does feels pretty good for the first few days or so. Everything that Sam likes or wants, Dean would go along with it, even going out of his way to give it to him, though it may not be what he prefers. Sam is glad that Dean is not shunning away from him anymore but this 'Yes Man' act that Dean is doing is starting to make him uncomfortable, since two days ago.

"Want refill?" Dean asked when he finishes the cup of coffee, stretching out his arm to reach for the cup.

"No, I'm good," Sam replied with an internal sigh at his over-helpfulness.

"Ok. What you want for breakfast?" Dean dropped his arm but continued to ask, and Sam had enough.

"Alright... that's it. You can stop now," Sam finally said.

"What? Stop… what?" Dean said with an air of surprise.

"Making coffee; fetching breakfast...? I appreciate it, really, but you can go back to normal now, you lasted long enough," Sam told him. Indeed, Sam hadn't expected Dean to keep at it for this long, not that annoying, jerk brother of his. But somehow, he did.

"I dunno what're you talking about. There's still PB&J in the fridge, we'll have sandwich for breakfast, sounds good?" Dean feigned ignorance and quickly ran away to the back of the bunker, not forgetting to pick up Sam's empty cup along the way.

Sam slumps his shoulders in resignation. Seems like this ain't over just yet. Then, eyeing the exit where Dean escaped into, a look of challenge and determination came across his face. Fine. Let's see how long you can keep this up then, Dean.

Over the next few hours, Sam begins to approach Dean with a different manner. Instead of rejecting his "niceness" and making things easier for him, Sam decided to sit back and enjoy the emperor treatment. He had not said a word when Dean automatically went on to clear the table and do both their dishes after breakfast, nor did he offer any aid when Dean proceeds to return the messy spread of books on the library table back to their shelves. Lunch was a similar situation where Sam did not say one word or move one finger when Dean single-handedly prepared their meals and then cleaned up afterwards. As Sam watches him from the side when they were sitting quietly, relaxing in the library, reading newspaper; going online, it seems like his tactic isn't working thus far. So, it's time to step up his game.

* * *

"Hungry?" Dean asked when it's getting late.

"Yup," Sam replied.

"Pizza?" Dean suggested and Sam barely looks up from his laptop when he replied.

"Nah, I feel like having salad, actually, with ABC juice and…" he continued to list a couple of items, most of which are not to be found in the bunker right now.

"Wow, that's specific. Is there a diner nearby that we can find all those?" Dean wondered.

"Not that I know of. But the supermarket will have them. You can order a pizza delivery for one, I'll go and make a trip," Sam said as he stood up from his chair.

"Dude, there's no such thing as pizza for one. Let's go shopping then," Dean said as he too got up and ready to go.

"There's no need for both of us there, I'll stay then if you're going," Sam said unexpectedly, already returning to his seat. Dean stood stunned for a confused moment when he suddenly became the only one standing.

"… You're right. One of us' enough," he agreed after recovering from the moment. "You want to go over those… salad and.. what was it…?" Dean wiped out his phone to make a list as Sam repeated his order.

With a shrewd look on his face, he watches Dean go. This is just getting started.

* * *

"Who wants salad!" Dean said with fake enthusiasm as he drops the grocery bags on the table.

"Hey," Sam replied lazily, eyes and hands not lifting from his phone while Dean unpacks.

Besides getting Sam's leafy dinner, Dean had also gotten for himself his favourite pie, bacon and beer. Sam finally lays down his phone after Dean separates Sam's "rabbit food" from the rest and places it in front of him within arms' reach. He picks out the packet of salad among them.

"Dean, what's this?" Sam asked, holding up a big packet of salad.

"It's your.. 100% organic, non-GMO, large, "Yummy Bunny" salad box? That's what you want, isn't it?" Dean replied.

"Yea, but it's the one with lettuce, not celery," Sam said pickily as Dean takes the transparent plastic package from him and scrutinises its label.

"Oh. Well.. they're both green stuff aren't they?" Dean smiled in an attempted humour.

"Yea, but I want the other green stuff," Sam insisted. "You still got the receipt?"

"Uh, I think so… Why?" Dean asked as he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out from his back pocket.

"You'll need it to exchange the salad," Sam assumed "innocently".

"You want me to drive all the way back to exchange for a "Yummy Bunny" salad?" Dean asked blankly, and Sam had to suppress a smile at the look of incredulity on his face.

"Or I'll go if you're tired," he then pretended to offer.

"Oh, no, I'll go. You just uh, wait here then…" Dean said, and he turned jerkily to leave with the single packet of salad in his hand.

A mischievous smile tugs at Sam's lips as he sees the back of his brother, heading to the garage for the second time today. Then, he turns his eyes on the array of food across the table and the smile widens...

* * *

"Hey, I got your lettuce... You cooked the bacon?" Dean said as he entered the kitchen with the new packet of lettuce salad, sniffing at the air. "Good, I'm starving," he tossed the salad on the table and looked around the place, rubbing his hands eagerly. "Where is it?" He asked when he couldn't find the source of the fragrance after looking one round around the kitchen.

"Uhhh…" Sam replied shiftily, glancing at the used, oily plate on the counter beside him, along with the torn plastic wrapper.

"Huh. And here I thought you're just gonna live on rabbit food for tonight," Dean commented while opening the fridge's door with searching eyes. "Where did you put my pie?" He asked.

"Hm? Um…" Sam then glances next towards the rubbish bin that contains an emptied tin foil sticking with some remaining bits of pie crusts.

"You ate the pie too?" This time, Dean raised his voice a little with a hint of anger mixed within. "You finished both the bacon _and_ the pie?"

"I got hungry waiting!" Sam explained in a high pitch.

Dean opens his mouth and closes it again, licking his lips in obvious unhappiness while rocking on his heels.

"… Yea, it's gettin' late," Dean agreed when he speaks again, much to Sam's disappointment. "I'll just find something in here…" he trailed away as he turns to prod at the fridge.

Nettled, Sam got up from his seat and announces that he's going to bed before leaving Dean with the dirty pans and plates on the countertop.

* * *

The next day. Like the previous one, Sam lets Dean does all the work, even brazenly asking him to run errands for him, like getting oil from the shop as he feels like cleaning his guns, even though it is basically pouring outside.

"Here," Dean hands over the bottle of lubricant before turning to leave in what seems like in a hurry.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked. Dean half turns around, hair and jacket still glistening with rainwater.

"Road's all muddy, I'mma go hose her down," he informed Sam before hurrying away. Of course, Dean couldn't let Baby stay all dirty like that, unlike Demon Dean, who thought her as "just a car". Sam smiles. Seeing Dean fussing over the Impala is somehow really comforting, and relieving. This is the Dean that Sam knows.

Then, out of the blue, an idea occurred to him. A crazy idea, suicidal even, but desperate times call for desperate measures so… Sam flips open his laptop and goes to check for the weather forecast. The thunderstorm will last quite a while it seems…

* * *

Dean comes back after half an hour or so, looking tired but contented, and he goes to join Sam at the table to oil and wipe their guns.

"You feel like movie night tonight?" Sam suggested casually while they clean.

"Yea, totally," Dean replied with some enthusiasm in his voice. "What are we watching?"

"A documentary's on tonight, it'll be interesting." Sam had clearly done his research beforehand.

"Huh. What documentary?" The enthusiasm from before dropped considerably when he realised that it wasn't a _movie_ , movie, like what he'd expected.

"It's about Gandhi, a documentary of the personal and political life of Mahatma Gandhi," Sam told him in an upbeat tone.

"Gandhi? The fruitarian?" Dean remembered the trivia from one of their more crazy hunts before.

"He's much more than that, actually. He was referred to as "Father of the Nation" for leading India to independence _and_ through largely peaceful means. Do you know, the quote "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" came from Gandhi?" Sam spoke fervently of his idol.

"Well, sounds like you know all about him already, so.. why don't we watch something else?" Dean suggested hopefully.

"Oh, no, this is the latest documentary that they've made, I haven't watched it too. Come on, give it a try, it'll be good!" Sam said eagerly. Dean sees the bright, keen eyes of his little brother and a wave of helpless resignation came over him.

"Yea, sure. I'll love to watch some… peace-loving, fruitarian, politician," Dean looked as though he is swallowing a lemon as he said that, keeping the sarcasm to a minimum.

"Great. 9 o'clock, my room," Sam said before gathering his cleaned guns for keeping. As he turns his back to Dean, Sam smiled to himself. Stage one of the plan completed.

* * *

9pm, Sam's room. Sam had already tuned his tv to the documentary channel when Dean walks in with Sam's peanut butter and banana sandwich and liquorice for himself. It wasn't exactly a movie, but movie snacks are still in order.

"Hey, er, by the way, how did your arm break?" Dean asked, seeing the arm sling strewn uselessly at a corner of the room.

"Demon," Sam replied briefly, sparing a glance at the forgotten sling.

"I meant, who broke it the first time?'' Dean asked edgily, in short for - _Who broke it the first time before Demon Dean broke it for another three_?

Sam thought about his answer and realised what Dean had wrongly assumed.

"Cas and I were on a hunt awhile back and I got jumped," Sam elaborated.

"Oh," Dean said awkwardly, ending the conversation on this topic. If it had been the usual Dean, there'll probably be at least three sarcastic remarks thrown Sam's way about how he couldn't even keep his arm together without his big brother watching his back. Sam chewed his lips together sullenly – this is why he has to go through with this distasteful plan.

"… Gandhi was a lawyer?" Dean said, making comments along the show to clear the uneasy atmosphere.

"For a while, yea," Sam replied curtly, eyes glued to the screen.

Given Sam's snappy replies due to his high concentration regarding the content, Dean grew quieter and quieter and eventually stops talking altogether. He started dozing off around "Salt March", with half a liquorice sticking out his mouth. When the full documentary ended at 11pm, Sam turns around to find Dean snoring lightly on his bed, fully unconscious. Part two of the plan done.

Sam silently sneaks out of his own room, careful not to wake the light sleeper. He succeeded, but then now, the real thing begins. Sam takes a deep steadying breath before taking his first step towards trouble. For every subsequent step, the knot in his stomach gets tighter and tighter. This is a stupid idea. But also a promising one. Ok, Sam, here we go…

* * *

Sam is in the kitchen, early in the morning, cutting up some fruits and vegetables on the counter as he prepares to throw them into the blender.

"Hey," Dean strolls into the kitchen with drowsy eyes. Sam's heart skips a beat at his appearance, despite having expected it.

"Hey, you're up," he kept his voice even, like the professional liar he is. "I think you lasted till the "Salt March", 241 miles in 24 days, it was impressive," Sam informed him.

"Hm… Why didn't you wake me?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes. He had felt disoriented for a moment when he found himself waking up in Sam's room rather than his own.

"We have plenty of vacant rooms at the back," Sam shrugged it off as he continues chopping.

"You went out?" Dean noticed the plastic bags on the counter along with the fresh, raw, fruits and veggies that hadn't been there the night before.

"Yea, to get ABC juice," Sam said.

"I thought I bought that thing, like, the day before? It's in the fridge, didn't you see?" Dean said while opening the fridge's door and pulling out a carton of juice.

"No, Dean, I meant _ABC_ as in _A_ pple; _B_ eetroot; and _C_ arrot. Not the "ABC" brand of juice," Sam snorted in reply.

"Oh. I didn't know that…" Dean stuffed the carton back to the fridge while scratching his head.

"Hey, I think I left my keys and wallet in the car, you mind getting it? Hands a little full over here," Sam pretended like he just remembered as he scraps pieces of carrot off the chopping board and into the blender.

"Alright," Dean agreed unsuspectingly as he heads straight to the garage.

Sam blended the ABC juice and pours some into his cup. Then he sits at the table, sips at the smoothly blended juice, and he waits. His senses are on high alert, ears prick up to detect any sound of stomping footsteps.

After three minutes that felt like three seconds, he heard it. The hasty, angry sound that he had had been waiting for is travelling his way, getting louder and louder with each step and even worse than the night before, the twisted knot in his stomach is now squirming around like a live worm.

"Saam!" Dean appeared from behind the walls a second after his booming voice. "What happened to my car?!" He confronted right away, his features twisted with horror.

"What?" Sam feigned ignorance, hiding his nervousness away without a trace.

"The Impala! It looks like it fell into a swamp," Dean is trying real hard to keep his volume under control.

"Oh. Must be the rain yesterday," Sam said lightly.

"When did you take her out?" Dean drilled.

"Last night?"

"You left her in that state for the whole night?! No wonder the mud's all dried in! Why didn't you clean her up?" Dean throws both his hand into the air in exasperation.

"I guess I got tired… I forgot," Sam said simply, unapologetically.

"You – you… you forgot…" Dean runs a hand down his face as he begins pacing back and forth in the kitchen, fumes coming out of his head.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked testily, carefully observing his response from the side.

"The hell I…" Dean bites his tongue half-way through the sentence and Sam could see the switch in his eyes when he suddenly remembered his current stance as Mr Nice Guy.

"You want me go clean her up?" Sam probed.

"Uh… No. No, I'll… I'll do it. Just… next time wake me up or something," Dean told him. He's obviously still upset, but the burning anger that Sam is counting on has died down, or more precisely, _forced down_ by Dean. He is already turning towards the exit, no doubt going back to Baby to give her a thorough wash down. The nervousness in Sam evaporated in an instance and disappointment filled him instead. The plan has failed.

"Dean… Enough," Sam said in a serious tone, standing up from his seat.

"What?" Dean said.

"This whole.. being-nice-to-me thing. Seriously. I said I need my _brother_ back, not a _slave_ ," Sam clarified.

Dean straightened up as he shifted his whole torso to face Sam. A look of understanding and realisation hits him.

"So… all the errand-runs, and Gandhi, and my car… You were doing it on purpose?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"I…" Sam was about to deny it all but then Dean tilts his head to the side a little and eyebrows lifting even higher. "… I'm sorry?" Sam admits sheepishly in the end.

Dean bobs his head in nodding acknowledgement and presses his lips into a supposedly amused smile.

"Alright then… c'mere," Dean said while rubbing his right fist with his left hand in an ominous manner.

"Oh… come on…" Sam said in jittery, recognising the gesture.

"You said you want your brother back. Well… I'm back," Dean replied, taking a deliberate step towards his younger sibling.

"I'll clean her up," Sam said patronisingly, his feet sliding backwards as he said so.

He is absolutely glad that Dean has given up on his overly-permissive-parenting attitude. But. That also means bad news for Sam because the back-to-normal Dean would never spare anyone that messes with his precious Baby. With that in mind, Sam slips around the table as he dashes towards the exit.

"Sa… Sammy!..." Dean was stunned by his swift escape but he quickly recovered and chased after him.

* * *

The two brothers spent some time scrubbing and polishing at the muddied surface of the Impala and after some effort, Baby is again, smooth and shiny and fresh as mint.

Like Baby, they are really going to start afresh this time.

"Oh, and your wallet," Dean caught sight of it lying on the front seat of the car. Sam's head snaps up instantaneously, his eyes widen with 'Oops…'. Dean opens the car door and picks up the black wallet. He was about to toss it over to Sam when-

"Wait... This' my wallet," Dean realised, "You stole my car _and_ my wallet?! Wow, you son of a..." Dean aims his hose at Sam's face, and fires (waters) away, while Sam retaliates with his own.

Yup, definitely back to normal.

~ The End ~

* * *

 **I can't help but draw parallel of this chap to ep 13x05 "Advance Thanatology" when I first watched it, where Sam was being especially nice to Dean~ XD I had the idea for this chap even before that ep's released so… yea, I took forever to write this out ›,‹ It's already 2018! O,o ~~**

 **Writer's Random Rant (!Season13 spoiler!) : Hellatus is** _ **finally**_ **over!~~ XD (And so is my holiday… :'C) The dino monster is hu~uge 0.0 Wonder how it looks like in the day~ And poor Kaia, she's still alive right? Hmm… Anw, next ep 13x11 "Breakdown"!~!~ 5 more days~ X)**


End file.
